Jaune Arc
Appearance Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that also doubles as a collapsible shield. He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers. When he's in his classes, he sometimes wears the male school uniform that most other characters wear Personality Jaune is not exactly the most suave individual in Beacon, though he does try very hard to portray himself as such. He is fairly a kindhearted person and means well, as shown when he helps Ruby up after the students’ arrival at Beacon. When asked why, he simply noted that it seemed like a good opportunity to make a new friend. He is not a spiteful person and instead is honorable as shown when he defended Cardin Winchester from a massive Grimm despite he was bullied and blackmailed by Cardin himself. Jaune also develops a sense of responsibility for his team after his conversation with Ruby which lead him to confront Cardin after he ordered him to attack one of his teammates despite the possibility that he could be expelled from Beacon for disobeying. Jaune can be seen as an outgoing person; however, his outgoing nature can get a little out of hand and backfire. He tends to come off as a bit of a womanizer in his attempts to get Weiss' attention based on a small, sarcastic remark that she made about him in the amphitheater on the first day. In addition to Weiss, he also goes after Pyrrha and eventually his advances become troubling enough to Weiss that she asks Pyrrha to help her out of the situation. Because of his family line, Jaune is obsessed with being a hero but was never formally trained as the others have, this causes him to lack self-esteem which reflects in his willingness to do dishonest actions such as using fake transcripts to get his acceptance into Beacon. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him rather than earning it on his own when he refers to his weapons as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a "family heirloom." However, Jaune is shown to have a strong will even when out-matched against stronger enemies, especially when he is trying to protect someone or aid them in battle. During his fights, despite taking several highly-damaging attacks, Jaune refuses to give up. Abilities It is stated by Pyrrha in The Emerald Forest that Jaune has a lot of Aura . His aura provides him with a healing factor, an ability which may not be common. Jaune can shield himself with his aura making him immune to upcoming attacks, though he acted instinctively thus making it possible for this to be a skill of his own. In combat, Jaune is shown to be rather clumsy, stumbling in comparison to the agile movement of other students. However, Jaune has impressive defensive skills and physical strength which are shown during his fights against the creatures of Grimm where he was capable of holding the heavy claw of a large Ursa long enough to counter and behead it in a single hit. Also, he was able to block a powerful strike from a Death Stalker with his shield without getting injured or knocked back, which can also contribute to how durable his shield is as well as showing the extent of his physical strength (though it could be in part due to his aura as well). Jaune shows remarkable leadership skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming the plan and coordinating its implementation, thus bringing down the Death Stalker. Jaune has shown to be agile as he was able to easily dodge few attacks from a large Grimm. Despite his other abilities, Jaune seems to lack offensive abilities, as he was easily beaten by Cardin Winchester in their match. He was unable to defend himself from the Ursa at the same time he tried to attack it, resulting in Jaune receiving strong blows from the Grimm and forcing Pyrrha to help him in the last second, demonstrating his inability to respond correctly to attacks. In his studies, Jaune has been shown to be unable to pay attention in class, to the point that he falls asleep and gives ridiculous answers when caught off guard by questions.